dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus
Altered/armored Tyrannosaurus from the anime also include Black Tyrannosaurus, Gigas, and DinoTector Terry. General Statistics *Name: rex *Name Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12 meters (40 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauroidea --> Tyrannosauridae --> Tyrannosaurinae *Found: Saskatchewan, Canada; Montana, Colorado, Wyoming, South Dakota, New Mexico, U.S.A., Mongolia *Describer: Osborn, 1905 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 920 **Rock/Scissors: 390 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 & Kakushin series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Japanese 2007 series Fossil card; English & Taiwanese Series 2 Fossil card) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 恐竜帝王 (The Emperor of Dinosaurs) **English: The Ruler of Dinosaurs **Taiwanese: 恐龍帝王 *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: Black Tyrannosaurus, Super Tyrannosaurus, DinoTector Tyrannosaurus Availability It is one of the most commonly available Dinosaur Cards in the entire arcade game, included in every wave in some form between itself, its Fossil, and its Super form. *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-01) **2nd Edition (001-竜) **3rd Edition (001-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (001-竜) **4th Edition (001-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (001-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (001-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (001-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition (001-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (001-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **2007 2nd Edition (001-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (001-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (001-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (Fossil Card; KS008-竜; Revival Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (001-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (001-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (001-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (001-竜; Hunter Type Featured Character: Max) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (001-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale Hot Tyrants Family *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-01) **1st Edition (Dino-01) **2nd Edition (001-Dino) **3rd Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (001-Dino;Attack Type) **5th Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (001-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-01) **Series 2 1st Edition (001-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (001-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (001-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil Card (KS008-Dino; Revival Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-01) **1st Edition Extension (龍-01) **2nd Edition (001-龍) **3rd Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (001-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (001-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (001-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition Fossil Card (KS008-龍; Revival Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (001-龍; Attack Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg TyrannoJao.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) TyrannoJap1stback.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) TyrannoJap4th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) TyrannoJap5th.jpeg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) TyrannoJap2006Win.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) TyrannoJap6th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) TyrannoJap6thback.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) TyrannoJap20071st.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) TyrannoJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) TyrannoJap20072nd.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Tyrannosaurus Card 9.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Tyrannosaurus Card 11.png|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) TyrannoFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) TyrannoJapanese1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) TyrannoGekizan1.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Tyrannosaurus Card 4.gif|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Tyrannosaurus Card 3.gif|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Tyrannosaurus Card 2.gif|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Tyranno1st.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Tyranno1stback.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Original/1st Edition) Tyranno2nd.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tyranno5th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tyranno2008.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) TyrannoNemesis.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Tyrannosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) TyrannoFossilS24th.JPG|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) TyrannoFossilback.jpeg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) TyrannoTai2008.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) TyrannoTaiS23rd.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TyrannoTai4th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TyrannoTaiFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade Fossil card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) TyrannoTaiS25th.jpg|Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) TyrannoTaiS25thback.jpg|Back of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats )]] *Attribute: None (no card) *Owner: Ed (Alpha Gang); Stanley Spinoberg *Location: Zeta Point; Hollywood, USA *Appearances: Prehistory in the Making, Lights, Camera, Destruction! *Other: A group of digital Tyrannosaurus appeared in a simulation Ed made for Dr. Z. Director Stanley Spinoberg later had a "slightly inaccurate" animatronic Tyrannosaurus for a dinosaur-themed movie he was filming. TCG Stats Tyrannosaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-002/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. While this Dinosaur has its figure on it, it gains +200 Power. After it battles, remove its figure. Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKSS-001/032, DKCG-153/160, DKT1-003/004 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare (DKSS), Colossal Rare (DKCG), Colossal Exclusive w/ texture (DKT1) *Image From: (new art) *Altered Forms: Black Tyrannosaurus *Abilities: ;Overheat :During your turn, you can discard 1 Fire card to give this Dinosaur +1000 Power until the end of the turn. You can only use this ability once per turn. Tyrannosaurus TCG card.jpg.jpeg|Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (DKCG) Tyrannosaurus TCG Card 3-Colossal.png|Tyrannosaurus TCG card (DKT1 special edition) Relentless Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-001/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Charge :During your turn, you can discard 2 Fire cards. If you do, this Dinosaur gains +200 Power and the ability 2 until the end of this turn. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points.) You can only use this ability once per turn. Terrifying Tyrannosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2400 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKTA-001/100, DKTA-091/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 31 anime scene *Abilities: ;Rage :During your turn, you can discard 2 level 6 or higher Dinosaurs. If you do, this Dinosaur's Power becomes 3000 and it gains 2 until the end of this turn. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points.) You can only use this ability once per turn. 091.jpg|Terrifying Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card DS Stats *Attribute: Fire *Critical Move: Paper *Rarity: 6 Stars *Battle Type: Attack Type Anime In episode 1, Ed made a CGI animation of a Roman Colosseum-style stadium with a bunch of variously colored Tyrannosaurus running around in it for Dr. Z; Dr. Z was disappointed there was only one species present. Seconds later, a real T-Rex broke through the wall and destroyed the computer, chasing the two across Zeta Point. A fossil Tyrannosaurus is mounted inside the D-Lab. Much later, Dr. Owen made an animatronic Tyrannosaurus for Stanley Spinoberg's dinosaur movie, but Spinoberg repainted it with flower patterns and gave it a bow because he wanted a heartwarming mother-child reunion in his movie instead of science. Its skin was torn off the wire frame by pet-sized Chomp when he was put in the scene for filming. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: もっとも有名な肉食恐竜だ。大きな口にはするどい歯がずらりとならんでいる。 **English: The most famous carnivorous dinosaur. Its huge mouth is lined with strong, sharp teeth. **Taiwanese: 最知名的肉食恐龍，將大口張開之後可以看到整列極為犀利的牙齒。 *One of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (07 2nd/S2 2nd) features a Tyrannosaurus fighting with three Triceratops, a rare feature of other species. *It is the first Gold rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Tyrannosaurus' Japanese Fossil card used to be misprinted. According to Japanese SEGA news in 25 January 2008, the barcode of its card is the barcode of Tarbosaurus' Fossil card. *Along with Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *It is the 8th dinosaur available as Fossil Card in the arcade. *Along with Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontonia, Corythosaurus, Camarasaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. *Along with Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Tuojiangosaurus, Afrovenator, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, Achelousaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, and Opisthocoelicaudia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Daspletosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Alioramus, and Albertosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Hot Tyrants Family card. *In the arcade, Tyrannosaurus is usually the first Dinosaur Card in a wave's card list when it is present, and it is in nearly every wave. *Tyrannosaurus have teeth up to 13 inches (33 cm) long. *A Tyrannosaurus can run up to 25 mph (40 km/h). *Tyrannosaurus is one of the few animals where the females were bigger than the males. Gallery Dino_080125.png|Japanese SEGA notifications about misprinted of Tyrannosaurus' Fossil card Dinosaurking - Tyranno Comparison.png|Size comparison between Black Tyrannosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in the arcade Classic Battle Tail Smash.png|Tyrannosaurus using Tail Smash in English arcade gameplay (attacking Triceratops) Neck Crusher Prepare.png|Tyrannosaurus preparing use Neck Crusher to Allosaurus in English arcade gameplay Tyrannosaurus (alternate colors) 1.jpg|Various colored Tyrannosaurus in Ed's computer simulation for Dr. Z Tyranno_nagoya.jpg|Tyrannosaurus on NagoyaTV image13.jpg|Clean artwork for the Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card tyrann!.PNG Tyrannosaurus_skeleton.gif|Tyrannosaurus skeleton Video Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Anime